


Learning a lesson

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Play, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Erica Reyes is a Little Shit, Implied Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Pack Meetings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Derek x Human Stiles - Daddy Kink, Overstimulation, and PunishmentStiles just can't help but snark back towards Derek, and this time, Derek has decided to do something about that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Learning a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Still needing prompts! Please, pretty please with sugar on top?!  
> [Sterek Kinktober Prompt Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)

For once, the pack meeting had gone completely the way it was supposed to. No outbursts, not snarky or snide off to the side comments, no seeming pointless arguments that just go around and around in circles, no spastic movements that distract everyone in the room from the issues they need to discuss. None of it. It was a calm, orderly meeting where they actually talked through everything instead of giving into melodrama and the like.

All this came down to one member of the pack, one person that instead of disrupting every conversation they tried to have, sometimes feeling like he just argued for the sake of arguing, Stiles. Today, he was sitting oh so calmly, politely, and only spoke when he was asked his opinion, which Derek made sure to do multiple times during the meeting, considering he was forbidden to speak out of turn. That wasn’t to say it was all on Stiles, Derek had made sure to keep Stiles in check tonight. Every time he had gone to open his mouth without being asked, Derek had seen, and pushed the little button on his wireless remote, and Stiles’ words had soundlessly choked in his throat, keeping him from disrupting the meeting.

It was perfect, and to be honest, rather boring in the end. Not that Derek was going to admit to that nugget of truth. 

Once the rest of the pack had left, Derek turned to face the chair where Stiles was sitting so carefully, his back straight, shifting slightly forward, no doubt trying to keep the pressure from getting too much from the toy that the younger man had nestled deep in his ass. The toy that Derek had been intensifying the vibration through the night, slowing it down as the human male behaved, only to ramp it up when he went to do otherwise.

Stiles had come over earlier before the meeting, Derek had promised him a surprise if he managed to BEHAVE this time. A reward for good behaviour. Really, Derek just hadn’t wanted the meeting to turn into the all-out screaming match between his pack members that had been the one a few nights before where literally nothing had gotten settled! When Stiles had arrived, Derek had told him what was going to happen, placing the prostate vibrator on the table. Stiles was to wear it through the meeting, as long as he behaved, Derek wouldn’t spend the night punishing the younger man with it, all the while he was forbidden to cum until he was told. 

Of course, during the meeting, it was far from easy for Stiles, and not just for Derek’s control over the vibrator. Basically, considering every werewolf in the room could hear the vibrations of the toy nestled in Stiles’ ass, and sure, they could also smell the lust flooding through Stiles, but considering he always smelled a bit like that around Derek, it wasn’t too different. The fact that the betas all knew, didn’t seem to deter what was happening if anything, Erica was enjoying making sly comments towards Stiles. Derek had a feeling she was trying to provoke Stiles snarking at her, considering more than half the times he went to talk out of turn was towards her remarks, typical really. The rest of them just seemed to smirk whenever the buzzing intensified, but otherwise kept their remarks to themselves.

This wasn’t the first time they’d done this sort of play, it was something they both enjoyed, but it wasn’t something that had been done in front of other people. They’d talked about it, both between themselves and the pack for the sake of consent, but never actually gone so far as to do it. After the last meeting, Derek had made the decision to use it to actually get through this one.

The alpha’s eyes flashed red at the scent of lust and arousal as he turned the vibrations back down now, only a few minutes before Stiles having gone to say what Derek was sure to be some smartmouth comment when everyone was going to leave. Watching him now, Stiles’ body relaxed slightly as the vibrations eased, slightly, not completely, the bulge in his pants told him there was no way he would completely, not yet.

“You did well, almost perfect.”

Almost, Stiles had still been tempted throughout the night, plenty actually, so many that the human male’s chemosignals were screaming both in lust and borderline pain at the need that he was being denied.

“Still, you were tempted, weren’t you baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

His voice was shaky, but he was behaving, and Derek, oh Derek wanted to give Stiles his reward, but he couldn’t, not yet.

“You did try so hard, so I’ll be lenient. I'd say, five minutes. You know what to do.”

Derek watched as Stiles wordlessly stood up from the couch and started up the spiral stairs towards the bedroom, moving carefully from the discomfort of his pants with the erection he did nothing to adjust. There he would strip naked and move to kneel on the bed and wait for him. He wasn’t to touch himself in any way aside from removing his clothes, all his clothes, only the vibrator, however, was to remain. The vibrator that Derek turned it to a low level once more when the rustling of clothes stopped and he knew his mate was still waiting for him. Hearing the buzz, the way Stiles’ heart quickened, fighting the whimper, oh he was perfect.

Five minutes, that was Stiles punishment, waiting as Derek made to clean up the snacks and drinks while the younger man waited. A glance to his watch once he was done told him the time was up, and he made his way upstairs himself. Stripping his own clothes now, making sure they went into the laundry hamper, and he did not miss Stiles having taken the time to do the same with his own, good, Derek moved towards the bed as he once more turned the vibrator down.

“You’ve done so good baby, now let’s have a look at you.”

Stiles’ eyes were pleading as he followed the alphas every move, 

“Can you lay back for me Stiles?”

Nodding slightly,

“Yes, Daddy.”

Shifting from his knees, slightly stiff from the five minutes, he shifted to lay on his back, head resting on the pillows as Derek climbed onto the bed. Putting the remote to the side as his hands reached for Stiles’ legs, massaging at the muscles of his calves, over his knees, his thighs, easing the strain of kneeling.

“So good for me Stiles, so good.”

When he came to his hips, Derek smiled at the sight of Stiles’ cock, angry red, and leaking from the intense stimulations through the night. Derek carefully removed the silicone cock ring from Stiles that Derek had allowed him to use to assist his control. Gently prompting Stiles to lift and bend his knees as Derek kneeled between his legs, getting a look at the vibrator nuzzled between his ass cheeks. Reaching for the device, Derek gently tugged, to slide it from his hole drawing a keening sound from the younger man. Rubbing his hip tenderly, soothing him from both the loss and the relief of the pressure, too much, and not quite enough. Derek knew from past play, he wouldn’t even have to touch Stiles cock to have him cum now, he was so sensitive and it was likely taking everything in Stiles power to now talk, to not beg without Derek’s say so. Otherwise, he wouldn’t get his reward, that had been the deal.

“What do you want now baby, you can speak now.”

The gasp that escaped him was immense as if letting him talk was as euphoric for Stiles as the orgasm that would no doubt soon follow.

“Please, please daddy, I need to come, please!”

Derek smiled, oh, Stiles was so good to him, he’d done so well tonight, and he couldn’t deny him a moment longer,

“Of course baby, I’ve got you, you can cum now.”

As he spoke, he was sliding two thick fingers into his mate’s slick loose ass, and pressing them once more lightly against the younger man’s prostate, it was more than he needed. The sound coming from him as he finally came was almost in-human and so beautiful as ropes of his cum decorated his skin deliciously.

Derek’s own arousal was forgotten as he cleaned up Stiles, the younger man whimpering as his oversensitive skin was wiped gently with the damp cloth. After handing Stiles the water bottle that they keep on their nightstand, the alpha shifted him onto his side so he could wrap protectively around his mate’s back, his chest pressed against Stiles skin,

“So perfect for me, sleep now Stiles, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

The sleepy reply was barely audible of a _Yes, Daddy_ , before Stiles was completely out, blissfully exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm asking twice this time, I really need more prompts, just check the list, throw a kink from it at me lol.  
> Hell, throw a kink NOT on my list at me, I might still write it! I might! Can only ask right?  
> [Sterek Kinktober Prompt Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)


End file.
